


the early bird

by sugacandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacandy/pseuds/sugacandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>completely self-indulgent morning cuddles fluff, in which Bokuto realises that nothing in this world makes him happier than Akaashi Keiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the early bird

Morning has always been Bokuto’s favourite time of day, and today is no different. He wakes up late, judging by the way the sun is slanting across the pillows, and for once the urge to get up and begin the day has deserted him, leaving him perfectly content to remain sprawled out over the duvet, staring up at the ceiling through a curtain of salt-and-pepper hair. He stays like this for an hour or two, warm and comfortable, the sounds of life (ambulance wailing, dishwasher humming) fading to a familiar buzz in the back of his mind. Mornings, he decides, are, without a doubt, the best time of day.   
There’s a muffled groan form the other side of the bed, and a few seconds later, a nest of dark curls emerges from the blankets.   
‘Morning, Keiji,’ Bokuto says, reaching over to pull the other closer. He’s feeling cuddly today, he decides.   
Akaashi is still for a moment, head resting on Bokuto’s chest, letting his morning haze melt away. He’s never been an early riser. Slowly, his eyes blink open, heavy with sleep, and he smiles slightly, greeting Bokuto with a simple ‘Koutarou.’ The use of his first name is still, after three years of dating, enough to make Bokuto obscenely happy. He doesn’t think he’ll ever grow out of that one.   
So he leans forward and begins planting kisses all over Akaashi’s face, until Akaashi’s laughing and Bokuto’s laughing too, until they both flop back down onto the mattress, breathless – and as he looks over at Akaashi’s eyes screwed shut in mirth, Bokuto knows that he has never been happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute oh mY GOD I just had to write about them and here is the (not so great) result.   
>  why my first fic for the hq fandom is this tooth-rotting fluff I do not know.  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
